


Капелька счастья

by Toriya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: Архидемона еще только предстоит победить





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на дайри-Санту

Оба клинка были мокрыми от крови. Зевран обтер их и облизнул губы. Элисса поморщилась: кровь она не любила, и за столько времени так и не получилось к ней привыкнуть. Надо было взять лук: быстро, чисто и бесшумно. И никаких отвратительных брызг ни на одежде, ни тем более на лице. С ее мечей тоже текло. И руки были в крови по локоть. Элисса вздохнула, так тяжело, как не вздыхала, кажется, с тех пор, как Алистер в последний раз сцеплялся с Морриган. Ох уж эти их вечные пререкания — ни минуты мира и покоя. Будто и без того вокруг мало поводов для войны, врагов и всяких страшилищ, которые то и дело норовят кого-нибудь убить. 

— Да ладно тебе, девочка моя. Все не так уж плохо. Главное, посмотреть под правильным углом. 

— Это под каким же? 

Элисса брезгливо макнула мечи в озеро — отец от такого надругательства над оружием пришел бы в ужас, но сейчас ее некому было осуждать. Под этим углом все действительно выглядело немного лучше. Совсем немного. И только если не задумываться ни на секунду ни об отце, ни о прошлой жизни. Но все-таки. У Зеврана вообще было одно удивительное свойство — он умел видеть в самой отвратительной вещи и в самой ужасной ситуации что-то хорошее. Элисса обычно просто смирялась и находила в себе силы жить и идти дальше, но Зевран умел видеть хорошее и радоваться ему. Этому, пожалуй, стоило поучиться. 

— Под правильным, конечно. Ты вся в крови, я — весь в крови. А значит, есть повод скинуть эту отвратительную броню и залезть в озеро голышом. 

— Сейчас? — удивилась Элисса. — Здесь? 

— А почему нет? Вряд ли кто-то придет за нами из лагеря. Раз уж отрядили нас ловить эту тушу, постесняются приходить. Разве что Лелиана прибежит, после того, как наберет достаточно хвороста, ну, или Алистера замучает совесть. Но Лелиану стесняться не стоит, а Алистеру — так и надо. 

Элисса хмыкнула и качнула головой. И правда, скинуть доспехи и залезть в озеро хотелось невыносимо. Солнце припекало уже который день. Кожа под броней прела и чесалась от пота. Да и волосы… Элисса провела рукой по спутавшейся косе и, прищурившись, обвела взглядом поляну. Та выглядела безопасной. Разделанная туша оленя, которого они все-таки изловили к ужину, опасной не могла быть по определению и внушала разве что жалость. Впрочем, вегетарианкой Элисса не была, да и ее маленькому отряду нужно было что-то есть, а то еще чего доброго протянут ноги раньше, чем доберутся до архидемона. Чтобы избежать таких печальных перспектив, Элисса готова была ловить быстроногих красавцев-оленей хоть по несколько раз в день и заливаться чужой кровью — по два. Ну да, под этим углом все тоже выглядело не настолько плохо, как на первый взгляд. 

— Ну что, решилась? Давай, моя отважная красавица. Тебе нечего делать на берегу, серьезно. Прекрасная вода, прекрасное дно и, конечно же, прекрасный я — все к твоим услугам. 

Элисса тряхнула головой и — решилась. 

«Почему Зевран?» — как-то спросила Лелиана. Спросила, отлично зная ответ. Потому что, кажется, и понять-то все это могла только она. Алистер — надежность, наивность, человечность и отвага. Прекрасный рыцарь в золотых доспехах отца. О чем еще может мечтать девушка, которая когда-то была знатной дамой, а сейчас шла через горы и болота в пасть какой-то неизвестной, но крайне опасной твари? И в самом деле — будь Элисса уверена, что выживет и победит, она бы выбрала Алистера. Пошла бы с ним дальше — отстраивать новый Ферелден, а там, глядишь, и целый новый мир. Мир без мора и порождений тьмы. Но она не была уверена. А вот ежесекундно готовиться к смерти и продолжать оставаться собой — не свихнуться от возложенной ответственности, не одичать от творящегося вокруг безумия — можно было только с Зевраном, который даже к собственной возможной смерти относился не как к трагедии или к славному подвигу, а как к очередному захватывающему приключению, которого — чем черт не шутит? — при определенной доле везения, может быть, получится избежать. 

Они ничего не загадывали и не откладывали на завтра. Жить одним днем, ни о чем не задумываясь, не строя планов, было для Элиссы непривычно, но, как и от всего нового, от таких отношений захватывало дух, как на горном серпантине при бешеной скачке — когда не знаешь, что тебя ждет за ближайшим поворотом — бездна или вершина, падение или взлет, выживешь и будешь счастлив или свернешь себе шею. 

Конечно, Лелиана понимала. Кажется, понимала даже Винн, хоть и поджимала неодобрительно губы, но Элиссе казалось, что окажись Винн много лет назад на ее месте, она могла бы стать еще более безрассудным влюбленным серым стражем. 

— Ну вот, теперь тебе весело. Согласись, так гораздо лучше, чем с многозначительным лицом, по уши в крови и грязи, страдать на берегу. 

Он протянул руку, и Элисса ухватилась за нее — под ногами оказался скользкий теплый ил, и входить в воду так — держась за кого-то, было как-то спокойнее. 

— Ты ужасный человек, просто ужасный. — Она пыталась сдержать улыбку, но губы против воли подрагивали и скрыть хоть что-нибудь не получалось. 

— Знаю, девочка моя. Знаю, ценю и горжусь собой любимым. Поверь, быть ужасным человеком гораздо приятнее и продуктивнее, чем скучным, унылым и непростительно благонадежным. А теперь можно мы наконец перестанем болтать и займемся чем-нибудь более приятным? 

— И чем же, например? — прищурилась Элисса. Губы по-прежнему подрагивали, а еще было легко-легко, как будто скинула тяжелую броню не только с тела, но и с души. 

— О-о-о, моя дорогая, — Зевран мечтательно закатил глаза. — Будь я немного более стеснительным, сейчас сгорал бы со стыда от таких откровенных вопросов. 

— Что-то не вижу даже первых признаков пожара. 

— Да потому что, на твое счастье и к моему удовольствию, стеснительность — это не мой порок и не моя добродетель. Сначала позволь мне хорошенько отмыть тебя. Не пойми неправильно, я обожаю женщин в чужой крови, а тебе безумно идет красный, но давай внесем немного разнообразия в твою цветовую гамму. 

— А дальше? 

— Волосы, — сказал Зевран. — Считай это чем угодно — фетишем, больной темой или просто прихотью, но я собираюсь расплести это богатство и как следует выполоскать. Надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать. 

— Ты собираешься вымыть мне голову? — фыркнула Элисса. — Еще ни один мужчина не предлагал мне такого. 

— И это мне льстит. Быть единственным в своем роде для прекрасной женщины — это, согласись, греет самолюбие.   
— Дальше. 

— Что я буду делать после того, как мы закончим с волосами? 

Элисса кивнула. 

— Целовать тебя, конечно. Как захочешь, сколько захочешь, хоть до тех пор, пока протухнет этот олень и сюда сбежится весь лагерь выяснять, что случилось с ним и с нами. Хотя, я думаю, мы и кроме поцелуев найдем, чем заняться. Если захочешь, конечно. Чего ты захочешь, моя дорогая? 

— Всего, Зевран, — выдохнула Элисса, вздрагивая под его умелыми руками. — Всего и немного больше. Или много. Но лучше все-таки, если мы поторопимся и дотащим оленя в лагерь к ужину. Мы успеем. 

— Желания женщины, — тихо сказал Зевран, легко задевая губами ухо. — Желания такой женщины, дорогая, — закон для меня. 

Тяжелая коса под его ловкими пальцами упала на спину, и Элисса вдохнула, откидывая голову ему на плечо. Что будет завтра — неважно. Важно, что в итоге они избавятся от архидемона. А пока можно позволить себе немного покоя. Немного покоя и капелька счастья для одной маленькой Элиссы Кусланд. Такая мелочь для огромного мира, который они собираются спасти. И так много для двоих, которые еще ни разу не говорили о любви, но, кажется, понимают друг друга даже без слов.


End file.
